The False Meadow
by Lucy Dragneel4life
Summary: This meadow haunts me, It starts out so beautiful, but becomes more deadly the deeper I go into it,what's worse it that I can't escape it, I see it every time I go to sleep.-Michelangelo Sorta angsty after chapter 1, Human AU Prison AU Favorite Follow Comment Enjoy dedicated to KimiNinja03 Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Lucy-San here and um I figured I'd give this a shot you know, because Kimininja03 has inspired me with her amazing writings. So anyways this is a bit quick, heh sorry about that I was a bit rushed anyways hope you enjoy and if you do please favorite or comment or anything really. Anyways please enjoy!**

I lay down on my bed, sinking into the mattress. I hesitantly close my eyes. When I open them I'm back in the meadow. But I know it's just an illusion. Very slowly my eyes open and my surroundings turn into a cold, wet, murky cell. I look over at the bars and scream as I shake them. Damned imagination! It's always trying to trick me. I can still remember how I was put in here. I was framed, by my own best friend too. I'm stuck in here for my whole life because of what I supposedly did. I only turned 16 yesterday! Yet, they still moved me from Juvie to here, a correctional facility, or rather a real prison. I've already been locked in here for what has seemed like a week. I'm always getting food, but I've never seen anyone, at least not until today that is.

I had turned around towards the back of the cell, but as soon as I heard footsteps I ran to the bars. I saw a thin figure, yet very tall. I could tell that he had a gap between his teeth, and wore a purple hat. He gasped as he saw me. Brown hair, nicely groomed too. Maybe he's a warden here.

"Who are you?" I asked, glaring up at him. He eventually calmed down, and put down the tray of food he was carrying.

"I'm not a warden; I'm an inmate just like you. This is just my job. There are two others who do this, they're brothers of mine, and their names are Raphael and Leonardo. My name is Donatello, but you can just call me Donnie." He introduced. I nodded and smiled in what seemed like forever.

"My name is Michelangelo, but you can just call me Mikey. You're the first person I've seen in a while. You wouldn't believe how boring it is here!" I said mock groaning then I grinned as he reached through the bars and shook my hand.

"Raphael is the one with the red wristband, be careful not to upset him. And Leonardo has a blue necklace. So, maybe you'll see them." Donnie said, after that we chatted for a little while. Unfortunately that's when he said he had to go, and now its dinner time.

Again I heard footsteps and ran to the bars, reached out and grabbed what felt like an arm. I gulped; it was a very muscular arm. I screamed as something yanked and pulled me right up against the bars. Then I heard a door opening, next thing you know, I'm being lifted up by a guy with red spiky hair, he wasn't as tall as Donnie, but he was definitely taller than me. I whimpered in fear, scared that this huge strong guy was going to start beating me up like most people I've met.

"Did you just grab my arm? Did ya?" He growled angrily in a deep voice. I hesitantly nodded. Just because I'm about to die doesn't mean I should be dishonest right? That's when I caught sight of red on his wrist.

"Are you Raphael?" I asked quickly before he could throw a first punch. He looked taken back as he hesitated and loosened his tight grip a little. But almost immediately he gathered himself up again.

"How da hell do you know my name?" Raphael asked, I think I'll have a nickname for him, just like Donnie. Let's see, Angry? Big? Scary? Huge? Nah, I'm just joking I think I'll call him Raph. Or maybe a more kiddy name like Raphie!

"Because Donnie told me 'bout you, he told me about Leo too." I answered quickly; he groaned in frustration and slowly put my back on the ground. Man I've never felt such relief to be on the ground here.

"Go figure he did, kid's too trusting for his own good."Raph mumbles then looks back down at me. "What's your name?" He asks, I tilted my head slightly to the side but still answered.

"The name's Mikey! Nice to meet ya!" I said cheerfully, smiling and shaking his hand.

"How old are ya? You look too young to be here in prison." Raph asked looking down at me. I did tell him but then he had to leave.

 **Man it felt like it took forever and it was only 717 words! Oh well anyways I hope you enjoyed and this will probably be a 3 chapter thing and Kimi-san if you read this I hope you loved it, this story is dedicated to you, okay I will see you guys next time! Buh-bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I waited as usual patiently for Donnie to come with my breakfast as he did every morning. I smiled wide when I heard approaching footsteps.

"Hey Donnie! How are you today?" I said, after no sign of an answer I felt confused, why wasn't Donnie answering me? "Donnie you there dude?" Still no answer, now I was starting to feel frustrated. Then I watched as another yet different boy emerged from the darkness. He had short, traditional black hair. He was shorter than Donnie, yet he was also taller than Raph. My eyes quickly flicked over to the blue necklace that loosely hung around his neck.

"Are you Leo?" I asked quickly yet cautiously, trying to avoid his accusing eyes. He looked shocked by me knowing his name but he still nodded.

"Donnie told me about you!" I explained, smiling thinking that now since I told him this he would be cool with me. He just sighed and shook his head. When I told him how old I was, he stared at me in utter disbelief and shock.

"16? What could you have done to end up in this place?" Leo exclaimed, confusion written all over his face. I smiled and said it plainly.

"I killed ten people, no biggy though." Of course, I didn't actually do it, but this is prison so I think the worse of a thing you did the more reputation you have? Leo once again looked at me in shock, but this time instead of confusion it was mixed in with horror. He muttered something under his break about having to go. I watched as he stood up and hurried out of the cell, wondering to myself if he thought that I actually meant it.

I haven't seen any of them in a while, not Leo, not Donnie, and not even Raphie! It's been a month and it's starting to get really quiet... I don't like the quiet, it makes the nightmares come. I haven't seen anything really since I only have one window and anything is barely visible through there. I sighed my head spinning, maybe they all hate me. Yeah that's probably it. I've never really had any friends before.

Slowly, but surely one month turned into a painful three months and three months turned into six. That's when I realize I wouldn't ever see them again because they didn't want to be near me at all. It's been two years since I've seen them. Two years since I've seen almost anybody, no...anything. All I see is the cell wall, my daily food and the bed I go to sleep on. But now I'm 18, so I get to come out since I'm legally an adult now. Wardens cam for me and took me to a room full of tables and food and...people. Not wardens, prisoners like me. All of them look terrifying, really threatening like they could and would kill me. But then again this is prison, what was I expecting? Prisoners prancing around handing out free pizza?

I just sit down at an empty table because I'm too afraid to join the other prisoners. Then I started to count, I'm not sure why I do it, but it helps when I'm scared. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see purple, red, and blue. I quickly turn my head away, it was the three of them, all of them. I shook my head in denial. This was just my cruel imagination, they hate me, I know they do. Suddenly I heard loud thumps near and next to me. I looked up to see them. Donnie, Raph, and Leo all staring at me. I stared at them confused, why were they sitting with me? Didn't they hate me? Aren't they scared of me?

"Hey Mikey, How are you doing?" Donnie asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. He sounds and acts as if he didn't do anything wrong to me! I glared up at him.

"I'm pretty good for not having seen a person in two years!" I hissed at him. He looked at me in shock then looked down in guilt. I smirked, good, that's how you should feel. Raph frowned at me and shook his head.

"What happened to ya? You used to be so nice." He thought aloud. I scowled at each one of them. They are acting like such goody two shoes.

"You all LEFT! I was scared and lonely! And I suggest it's best if you leave me alone! Not for my sake, but for yours. 'Cause you won't like me angry!" I spat, of course that was an empty threat I've never actually honestly hurt anyone unless my nightmares counted. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, no one was in there thank god. I looked into the mirrors. My usually bright blonde hair was full of dirt and was darker. My normally happy, bright full of life baby blue eyes were dead and lifeless, and very dark. I leaned towards the mirror.

'Who is this?' I thought, 'When did I become this...this terrible person?' Then suddenly I heard the door creak open and a loud footstep. I flipped towards the door my eyes widened, and fear rising throughout me.

 **Ooohhh I wonder who it is! So that's chapter two and I hope you guys liked it I worked really hard on it, somewhat probably not as hard as amazing fanfiction authors but I did my best. And anyways guys this weekend I will probably upload another chapter, but no promises. Anyways in the mean time, review, favorite, follow, whatever you want to do this has been lucy-san and bai-bai!**


End file.
